Twisted Tokyo
Twisted Tokyo is a dungeon in the series. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Twisted Tokyo is a Tokyo from an alternate timeline, where the Messiahs never arrived and it was completely ravaged by demons. It takes the form of a giant Domain made entirely of tendrils and human skulls where the Fiends reside. The dungeon and its floors are named after Tokyo and its landmarks and districts, but each floor concerning a landmark or district is written in an alternate writing in kanji in order to reference the Fiend at the end of that section of the dungeon. Also, the Japanese name for Twisted Tokyo is a word play on "Tokyo" and is literally translated as "Eastern Madness." All of these naming conventions only occur in the Japanese version. The player cannot run from the artificially empowered random encounters in the area, and they cannot be recruited (Fundraise and Trade still work). Both the map and the enemy scanner is disabled due to floors being randomly generated, and as the player descends the floors only get bigger and more labyrinthine. Each Fiend must be beaten in 10 turns or less, otherwise Nanashi will be sent to the entrance of the dungeon, however, the Fiend does not regain the HP lost from the fight. Fiends drop Incense, Armor Boost Kits, Compendium Tickets, Battle Plans, and unique equipment, and once beaten do not respawn normally in the game. After acquiring the "Depths of Twisted Tokyo" DLC ($1.49) and using the Eternal Torus item acquired from it, and then beating En no Ozuno at the bottom of Twisted Tokyo, the Fiends can respawn at higher levels and stronger than before, joined by En no Ozuno at the end. Random encounters will also get stronger as well. Enemy levels increase by ~75 levels per cycle, resulting in Mother Harlot being level 994 at Twisted Tokyo 9. Twisted Tokyo cycles never reset, even on New Game+. Each cycle of Twisted Tokyo will cause the Fiends to drop 1 additional item on defeat (to a cap of 6), and they also gain an additional Press Turn in battle every 2 additional cycles. At the beginning of each section is a healing spring, but the door will only unlock should the player's stats exceed a certain threshold. *DLC only List of Enemies Azabu Juban (B1F-B2F) In Japanese, the area's name is displayed as , which roughly translates to "Ten Numb Dances," which references David making the dead come out from the grave and dance. *Chimera (Ziodyne, Chomp) *Legion (Grand Tack, Luster Candy) *Inferno (Maragidyne, Fire Pierce) Roppongi (B3F-B5F) In Japanese, the area's name is displayed as , which roughly translates to "Six Shows," referencing Matador's occupation. *Corpse (Energy Drain, Titanomachia) *Slime (Poison Breath, Acid Breath) *Hitokotonushi (Mahamaon, Bind Voice) Okachimachi (B6F-B9F) In Japanese, the area's name is displayed as , which roughly translates as "Great Victory District," as White Rider represents conquest. *Itsumade (Mazandyne, Makakaja) *Attis (Ice Pierce, Mabufudyne) *Wildfire Horde (Mazandyne, Spirit Drain, Makabuild, Deadly Wind) *Kaiming Shou (Charge, Berserker God) *Vetala (Chomp, Acid Breath) Chiyoda (B10F - B14F) In Japanese, the area's name is displayed as , which roughly translates to "Blood-Generation Field," as Red Rider represents war. *Wildfire Horde (Maragidyne, Madness Nails, Will of Flame) *Orthrus (Fire Breath, Madness Nails) *Black Maria (Mediarahan, Ice Age) *Yatagarasu (Maragidyne, Grand Tack) *Chernobog (Mamudoon, Dark Sword) Ooimachi (B15F-B20F) In Japanese, the area's name is displayed as , which roughly translates to "Hunger-Tail District," as Black Rider represents Famine. *Ogun (Blight, Myriad Arrows) *Pirate Horde (Mamudoon, Thunder Reign, Poison Breath) *Tlazolteotl (Mabufudyne, Will of Frost) *Kanbari (Pandemic Bomb, Death's Door) *Pellaidh (Poison Breath, Mamudoon) National Diet Building (B21F-B27F) In Japanese, the area's name is displayed as , which roughly translates as "National death-discussion building," as Pale Rider represents death. *Yomi Army (Riot Gun, Myriad Arrows, Panic Voice, Gun Pierce) *Yggdrasil (Riot Gun, Debilitate) *Ukano Mitama (Force Pierce, Floral Gust) *Ometeotl (Trisagion, Ice Age) *Centaur (Ice Age, Heaven's Bow) Suidobashi (B28F-B36F) In Japanese, the area's name is displayed as , which roughly translates as "Blow-Path Bridge," referencing Trumpter blowing a trumpet. *Frosts (Ice Age, Mabufudyne, Concentrate, Smile Charge) *Tao Tie (Energy Drain, Purple Smoke) *Kingu (Deadly Wind, Maziodyne) *Skadi (Mabufudyne, Makajamaon) *Azazel (Trisagion, Maragidyne) *Hachiman (Thunder Gods, Tetrakarn) Ochanomizu (B37F-B46F) In Japanese, the area's name is displayed as , which roughly translates as "Water of polluted tea," referencing Mother Harlot's status in the bible. *Tezcatlipoca (Trisagion, Floral Gust) *Defiant Horde (Hell Thrust, Hades Blast, Vengeful Curse, Phys Pierce, Bloody Glee) *Nergal (Pandemic Bomb, Hades Blast) *Girimehkala (Bind Voice, Hell Thrust) *Botis (Thunder Gods, Elec Pierce) *Kartikeya (Heaven's Bow, Luster Candy) Farthest Reaches (B47F-B57F) *Demon Horde (Fire of Lethargy, Thunder Reign, Makajamaon, Fire Pierce, Elec Pierce) *Mot (Makakaja, Anticthon, Guardian Eye) *Python (Mamudoon, Fog Breath) *Vasuki (Poison Breath, Glacial Blast) *Samael (Great Logos, Ancient Curse) *Kangiten (Tetrakarn, Makarakarn) *Surt (Maragidyne, Berserker God) Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Locations Category:Bonus Dungeon